


Tied Fates

by Ajherogamer37



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Thanks to D3PYDRAGON for letting me use their character in this as well!, XD, owo, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajherogamer37/pseuds/Ajherogamer37
Summary: Nariki Youcha is sent to a summer camp in lumber town Gravity Falls, Oregon, to un-earth dark secrets, and mystery's beyond his comprehension.... Although for the Pines twins, it's just another rodeo.
Relationships: Mabel/Nariki
Kudos: 2





	Tied Fates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S.L.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=S.L.B).



> Hello! this story is coming soon, but it WILL come out, and I'm talking 50+ chapters.

COMING SOON YA'LLS!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
